A New World
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Maka and Soul try to go back in time to stop Asura from becoming a Kishin. Instead, they go to another world/dimension. Read to see what happens! Rated T for violence and future chapters. No Intimacy, I promise! One more thing. It wouldn't let me add another story to the crossover, but Angel Beats is another story in the crossover.(Yuzuru and Yuri and Kanade)Angel Beats characters.
1. Where Are We Who Are You

**AN/I couldn't think of anything for Kid's Choice so I started this one. I hope you like!**

Maka and Soul were sent on a mission to go back in time and stop Asura from becoming a kishin. They went to Stein because that was where the time machine was being held. Stein told the partners that the machine hadn't been perfected and that it could take them to a different world where kishins don't exist and where Death City didn't exist either. The two were cautious of the warning and tried not to mess anything up. When they got into the machine they were prepared to fight. They gave the signal that they were ready and in a flash of light, they were gone.

x

Maka's P.O.V

I was so bright and it made me dizzy. _I can't wait to get out of here._ I thought, and just as that thought passed through my head, I was out. I wasn't in Death City though. In fact, I wasn't in my own dimension at all! I could feel it. Soul had just showed up after me and I could tell that he had no clue what was going on either. We weren't familiar with this place. It was a large village with a mountain that had five faces in it. It reminded me of Mount Rushmore. The people who's faces are in the mountain must be the faces of important people. I also saw a large building in front of the mountain. It had a symbol on it that I believe meant fire. I went down to the building to investigate. There were a few souls in the building and I wanted to check it out.

"Maka! Wait up!" Soul shouted, he was far behind me, but I didn't stop, I kept going. I have to know where we are!

Soul's P.O.V

 _Damn! What's gotten into her all of the sudden? She's running toward that building, I hope there is no danger!_ I thought. "Maka! Wait up!" I shouted. She didn't stop or respond at all. She kept running, so I ran with her. We ran all the way to the building. There was a huge door with two guards on either side.

"Who are you and where are your village symbols?" A man asked. He was a little taller than us and he had a scar over his nose. He wore his hair in a ponytail. I found it strange. Then, Maka spoke.

"I am weapon meister Maka Albarn. This is my partner and weapon, Soul Eater Evans. We come from Death City and we wish to see your leader."

"I am sorry, but Lady Tsunade is not here write now, and she doesn't need guests from some made up village called 'Death City'." The other one said. He was a bit taller than the other one. He had white hair, like mine, and a headband that covered his left eye, most likely hiding a battle wound.

"Soul. We can't let anyone get in the way of our mission." Maka said. I understood what she said and turned into a scythe.

"I understand Maka. Let's do this!" I said.

Kakashi's P.O.V

That boy just turned into a scythe! She wasn't kidding when she said that he was her weapon. What do I do now? I need a plan and I need Naruto, Sakura, and Sai for it to work!

"Iruka Sensei! Go tell Lady Tsunade to get Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. Now!" I said. "It's urgent!"

"Alright Kakashi." Iruka said. This was going to be dangerous. I could tell. I lifted my headband and revealed my sharingan.

 **AN/Hope you like my first crossover! R &R**


	2. We're the Same We're No Heroes

**AN: Sorry I took so long. Had trouble thinking. I understand if you don't think that Maka is being herself right now, but what do you expect? It's fanfiction! Anyway, back to Maka's POV. R &R!**

The white haired man who seems to be called Kakashi, has one red eye and one onyx eye. Not only that, but he had a scar over the red eye, and it seemed to have some mark. _It was easy to figure out that the eye wasn't originally his, but who could he get such a thing from? A comrade maybe?_ As I thought of this, the man charged at me with a kunai. He was so fast. He tried to run past me on my left so he could get behind me. I noticed this and spun to the right so the moment he got behind me I could hit him with Soul, but he saw this somehow and jumped back so that I couldn't make contact. I automatically assumed that his eye was part of the reason he was able to predict my attack. "That eye of yours is truly something special." I said and he looked at me in confusion. "I may not be from this world, but I'm not stupid you know."

"How did you figure it out?" he asked straightening up.

"You could predict my attack without any effort at all. Oh, and I also know that the eye wasn't yours, in the beginning anyway." I said. His eyes widened at this and to be honest, I wanted to know why. "Why the surprise?" I asked.

"Well, not many people know that this eye was transferred. Who are you?" He asked.

"I already told you. I am weapon miester Maka Albarn. This scythe that I am holding is my weapon partner Soul Eater. We come from a different world. We live in Death City, and we are supposed to be on a mission to end the life and take the soul of a man named Asura before he becomes what you call a demon." I said. I could tell that Kakashi was having a hard time following what I was saying. Suddenly, a boy with blonde hair appeared along with the man I now knew was Iruka.

"Took you long enough." yelled Kakashi. "Where are Sakura and Sai?" he asked.

"They are currently on a mission." Iruka said.

"Alright. Well, we need to help these guys get home." Kakashi said, and out of surprise and shock, Soul turned human again.

"Whoa!" yelled the blonde boy. "That was awesome! Weren't you just some sort of weapon? How did you do that? Show me, show me, show me!"

"O-kay?" Soul said as he turned into a scythe, and even though he looked super heavy, I twirled him around like he were just a pencil.

"Awesome. You know, with my skill, I could probably do that too." The boy said. "How much chakra does that take?"

"Chakra?" Soul said confused. To be honest, I wanted to know what the guy was talking about myself.

"Yeah, it's power that let's you do different types of jutsu. See!" He said as multiple images of him surrounded us. "I can make so many shadow clones because I have the most chakra out of everyone." Then, it clicked.

"BlackStar!" I yelled.

"What? Where do you see BlackStar?" Soul asked looking around for the bluenette boy.

"Right in front of us." I said, pointing at the blonde.

"Who me?.. I'm no 'BlackStar.' I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the land of fire's. Tailed. Beast." He said as he went from excited and annoying to sad and kind of mellow as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Tailed Beast?" I questioned.

"The Nine Tailed Fox." Kakashi responded. "It's a creature with an immense amount of chakra. To prevent destruction, it was sealed inside of Naruto. He's been mistreated and thrown out of classrooms, and even ignored ever since." He said, and I started to feel sorry for the boy. "Until now. Now he's known as the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village!" This made Naruto a little happier, well that's what we thought. He then chuckled a little.

"I'm no hero." He said as everyone looked at him in shock. "I couldn't even save a friend." When he said this, I could tell that in a way, we were the same. He and I. I couldn't save Soul from getting hurt and I killed Asura, but that didn't mean that I was a hero. Seeing this boy and hearing from him the story of my life made he start to cry silently and I looked down so that my bangs would cover my eyes and no one could see me cry, but Soul knew me better than that.

"Hey, you okay." he said as he grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. The others just stood there staring in confusion. Except Naruto.

"We have to help them save there friend." I said. Soul only stood there in shock.

"Why would we have to do that?" Soul said. All I did was put my hand on his chest where the scar began and dragged my hand to where the scar ended which was around his waist. He followed my hand and when I was don e he looked at me, "Okay. I understand." he said and I smiled with gratitude. "We're gonna help you get your friend back Naruto." He threw on a big goofy grin when he heard this and put both of his hands on the back of his head, turning around.

"Well then, we can't just stand around. If you help me out, you could be heroes of the village too." he said. This made both me and Soul smile, and we nodded, looking at the boy. I could have sworn he was related to BlackStar in some way.

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and one more thing. I haven't gotten many reviews. ) : So R &** **R** **!**


	3. First Fight, Let's Win the Next

**AN:Sorry you had to wait so long. I'm sure it won't happen again. Anyway, we left off where Maka said that her and Soul were going to help Naruto find his friend... you all might know who that is. Oh! BTW, this takes place before the Great Ninja War that happens in Shippuden and after Asura was killed but a lot was destroyed and madness was spread all over the place.**

Naruto said that Soul and I could stay at his apartment until morning and the next day we would go after a group called the Akatsuki. For our meal Naruto took us to a place called Ichiraku Ramen. I have to admit that I agree with Naruto that they have some amazing noodles. The next day we set off to a temple called Daku Temple. On our way, almost 3/4 of a way there, we ran into a man with a large form and a large sword to go with it. He had a mohawk type hair do. He looked almost as if he was ashark, with his light blue skin and black hair that didn't even seem to have gel in it. The man was wearing a black cloak with crimson clouds on it. He looked so composed and he was about to attack, but Naruto yelled, "Move, he can go underwater and make water clones, and he's really strong! This is Kisame, the guy I told you about earlier this morning! Him and Madura are definitly two pu'd need to worry about." I nodded and backed away from this fight. "I'll take him," Naruto said. "I can't kill him, but I can knock him out at the very least." and that's what he did after 5 hours of fighting. Naruto was out of breath though. the entire fight, you could see he was trying to keep something out of sight. It was the Nine Tails. I just knew it.

"Can we go now?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, it should be safe now." Naruto said. "Just keep an eye out for Madura Uchiha and make sure that Kisame doesn't follow." after he said this, he left at a full on sprint. We stopped in front of a dark entrance and we were prepared to fight and we were going to win, and save Naruto's friend!

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
